Orion, Dimension Jumper
by Mujide
Summary: When Orion jumps into the world of the Marauders, many questions are answered. Like how Sirius escaped Azkaban, or how he became Animagus, or why his nickname is Snuffles...ch3 up!
1. Orion, Girl of Dreams

Ora, Dimension Jumper  
  
By Juli Lantz  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Get back here you disgusting fur ball!" Ora heard her mother scream as she  
  
stormed out the door in a huff, muttering curses and swears as her clawed  
  
feet clicked on the sidewalk in rhythm to her movement. The neighbors up and  
  
down the street stared, some, running to their houses and forgetting  
  
whatever it was they were doing the previous second, while most just started  
  
whispering to whoever would listen. Ora knew exactly what it was they were  
  
whispering about, but didn't have time to deal with it at the moment. Her  
  
front door slammed open again and her mother walked out.  
  
"I told you to get back here! Do as I tell you!" She screamed again,  
  
walking briskly to where her daughter was retreating. Ora rolled her eyes,  
  
walking faster and through the neighbor's yards, flipping off anybody who  
  
dared to raise their voice at her because of her actions.  
  
"You're a disgrace to our family Orion! Ya hear me? A disgrace! You don't  
  
even deserve the roof over your head! You ungrateful little shit!" The last  
  
words were screamed, loud enough for the whole street to hear. Orion stopped  
  
dead in her tracks, tears welling in her eyes. She looked at her hands as  
  
they balled into fists, her claws digging into her palm, breaking skin. She  
  
approached a nearby mailbox and punched it, leaving a dent in the side as  
  
the pole that supported it lowered sideways. She walked past it quickly and  
  
down the street, her long black cloak flowing behind her.  
  
*****  
  
Orion Moonbelt was no ordinary teenager, though most knew it anyway. She  
  
had long orange hair and pale green eyes, and her feet were padded with long  
  
black claws. Her nails were longer and sharper then most people's, and she  
  
had two large, noticeable orange fox ears atop her head, which she usually  
  
hid underneath her cloak. Her mother always hated her because, 'She  
  
disgraced the family name by being a monster', but she knew it wasn't her  
  
fault. Her mother, Rhonda, took a scientific studies job when she was  
  
pregnant with Orion, trying to make a naturally athletic child with  
  
artificial extracts. Nine months later, Orion was born, with feet, tail,  
  
ears and all.  
  
"Why can't she just admit she's the ugly one?" Ora muttered under her  
  
breath, kicking an empty soda can into a bush as she continued her trek  
  
through the city. Most people slowed down in their vehicles to stare at her,  
  
making her feel nervous and like......an animal. She glared as she pulled her  
  
cloak over her head, snapping the clasps together as she wandered into the  
  
main shopping center of town. The sidewalks and paths that led around the  
  
whole shopping center was completely crowded. How anyone was able to move  
  
amazed her. There was the doughnut shop, coffee house, clothing store, toy  
  
store, pet store and supplies, all sorts of different venders, and a Magical  
  
Oddities and Other Weird Things place.  
  
Noticing it wasn't full to the brim with people, she fought her way  
  
endlessly to the dark, gloomy shop, holding her cloak tightly as to not  
  
cause panic or alarm. After many toes were stepped on and many bags hitting  
  
her, she finally got to the door of the shop, peering inside to see if  
  
anything caught her eye. She squinted hard through the beaded curtains that  
  
hung in the window, hoping to see something that would seize her attention,  
  
but all she could see was a scented candle burning off a weird purple smoke.  
  
She finally grasped the door handle and pulled, walking in to a lovely  
  
citrus smell, with the hint of chocolate.  
  
Behind the counter was a tall young woman, wearing a cornflower blue shawl,  
  
a purple bandana atop her head holding back long black curls, and sparkling,  
  
multi-colored fake nails. She put on too much eye shadow that stuck out  
  
almost as much as her necklaces, all of which were silver with some sort of  
  
stone pendant. Ora gazed around the shop, eyeing books of all shapes, sizes,  
  
and names, various and assorted crystal orbs, quill pens with 'Magical' ink,  
  
and various and assorted jewelry, all claiming to have magical tendencies.  
  
"So, ye be wantin' somethin' out of the ordinary eh?" The woman behind the  
  
counter asked, walking towards Ora, the sound of thousands of silver  
  
clinging together following her. Ora nodded, gazing at all the merchandise  
  
interestedly. The shopkeeper smiled, reaching up and grabbing one of the  
  
quill and ink sets.  
  
"This be something out of the ordinary. This ink and quill will make  
  
anything you write come true, mind it not be used for evil, nor in a crowded  
  
street," Ora took the package from her, looking at it from all corners  
  
before putting it back. She stared intently at the crystal orbs, before  
  
tapping her fingers impatiently on the shelf, thinking.  
  
"I want something that will take me out of here, but so I could always come  
  
back if needed the chance," she said, looking about the merchandise once  
  
more, seeing if anything would pop out at her with the answer. The  
  
shopkeeper smiled, reaching up again and grabbed a large, leather bound book  
  
with the title, 'Dimension Jumping for the Magical and Non'. Ora grabbed it,  
  
flipping through the pages and shutting it back up with a slam, making the  
  
keeper jump up in surprise.  
  
"How much?" she asked, digging through her pocket for her money. The woman  
  
thought carefully, wracking her brain for a reasonable price.  
  
"How about, $30?" she asked. "That would be a fair price, yea?" Ora counted  
  
her money, a grim expression plastered on her face. The shopkeeper cocked  
  
her head curiously, her jewelry jangling from side to side.  
  
"What be the matter?" she asked. Ora recounted her money.  
  
"I only have twenty," she replied, looking at the book once more. She  
  
really did like it, and it would give her something to do whenever her  
  
mother had bursts of anger or kicked her out; the shopkeeper tutted, walking  
  
back to the counter.  
  
"No thirty, no deal," she proclaimed examining her jewelry in what looked  
  
like it was the very first time she saw it. Ora looked at the floor,  
  
wondering what to do. She dug through her pocket again, pulling out various  
  
junk; A plastic ring, a miniature baseball, some polished rocks, a GI-JOE  
  
helmet, and a bag of Swedish fish. She approached the counter, placing the  
  
items on it.  
  
"I can give you any of these things plus the twenty for the book," she  
  
said, watching as the ring caught the shopkeeper's eye. She stared at it  
  
intently, urging herself not to snatch it. After what seemed like ages, she  
  
finally snatched the ring and nodded.  
  
"Fair exchange. You take the book I take the ring and fifteen dollars. Go  
  
buy yourself something else," she said, holding out a hand for the money,  
  
which was filled with fifteen dollars. Ora left the store, book  
  
clutched in her claws, avoiding eye contact from everybody as she fought her  
  
way back home.  
  
Orion stopped after seeing the tiniest bit of the marketplace left, opening  
  
her book and flipping to chapter one, 'Dimensions and How to Find Them'.   
  
She smiled as she read each word carefully, as not to miss any details on  
  
how to leave this world to another. She wasn't paying attention to her  
  
position, and ran right into another girl, falling on the ground and  
  
dropping the book in the dirt.  
  
"My bad, sorry," Ora murmured, quickly covering her head with her hood. A  
  
slight chuckle was in reply, as she looked up and saw her only friend,  
  
Sierra.  
  
"Every time I find you, you have your snout in a book," Sierra laughed,  
  
offering a hand to Ora. She took it graciously, bending down to pick up her  
  
book, brushing off the dirt and tucking it in her cloak. She swished her  
  
tail violently, trying to get the bits of dust from it.  
  
"So what book are you reading this time?" Sierra asked, walking down the  
  
street with Ora in close pursuit. She shrugged, hearing the clicking of  
  
claws on pavement once more, since no yelling was taken place.  
  
"'Dimension Jumping for the Magical and Non'," she replied, making her  
  
friend stop to stare.  
  
"Wow! And I thought for sure you would be reading 'Prisoner of Azkaban'. It  
  
IS your favorite book," Sierra chuckled, walking up a driveway to her house.  
  
Ora stopped, waiting for her to show a sign of provocation, smiling as her  
  
wonder turned to reality. She followed her inside a pure white house to a  
  
lovely décor of shag carpet and white furnishings, with table lamps that  
  
shone different colors. A tall young woman walked out of the kitchen,  
  
smiling brightly at the sight of Ora and Sierra.  
  
"Ora! Oh how good it is to see you! It's been AGES! Well come in, make  
  
yourself at home!" Ora smiled, nodding slightly as the duo sat on a fake  
  
white leather couch. Within seconds, Sierra's mom brought out a silver tray  
  
of assorted snacks; Truffles, toast points, crackers and meat, sushi, ginger  
  
snaps, pretzel sticks and sour candy straws. Ora quickly grabbed a straw,  
  
chewing on it gingerly as Sierra's mom joined them on the couch.  
  
"Are you spending the night Ora? Oh you MUST at least stay for dinner.  
  
We're having Italian pasta!" She smiled, making Ora have no choice but to  
  
smile back, the atmosphere so friendly and outgoing.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Mist, I would love to," she replied, winking at Sierra as  
  
she pointed to the corner of her book that showed through her cloak.  
  
After dinner, the girls went upstairs to the bedroom, Sierra pulling out a  
  
pair of pajamas with a whole in the seat, big enough for Ora's tail to go  
  
through. As she placed on her pajamas, she threw off her cloak, the book  
  
falling with a 'thunk' to the floor. Sierra grabbed it, searching through  
  
the chapters till she found a spot that suited her interest.  
  
"Ora, look here, it tells how you can jump through Dimensions with other  
  
people," she stated, her eyes moving back and forth with the text. Ora  
  
approached her, pushing her left arm through the socket of the top, reading  
  
over her shoulder. She grabbed the book, reading through it quickly, setting the page down and smiling.  
  
"Pack up Sierra......We're going," she commanded, digging through Sierra's drawers for clothes and other supplies. Sierra read the chapter as Ora did this, looking skeptical.  
  
"You don't actually believe this is possible do you?" she asked, setting the book down once more and approaching Ora as she tossed out more clothes. She smiled a big toothy grin, her eyes sparkling with the hint of mischief.  
  
"Of course I do. And even if it is a hoax, it's not like we're losing anything, right?" Sierra stopped to think about this, finally nodding and helping Ora with the packing. As they finally stuffed their clothes in a duffel bag, and placed on some new clothes themselves, Ora started going through Sierra's closet.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sierra asked, cocking her head curiously to the side as she watched her friend rummage. Ora's tail swished from side to side, the faint sound of squeaking emitting itself from the tiny closet.  
  
"Looking for my big black dog plushie......I left it here last time I came over," she replied, walking back to the bed with a dog plush cuddled in the crook of her arm. Sierra rolled her eyes, going through her bookshelf and pulling out a paper copy of a story read, 'Black Past'. Ora nodded, jumping up on the bed and clasping her cloak.  
  
"Now, we just think really hard of Hogwarts, 1976, and chant the spell, and we'll be there!" She exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the book and holding it in a position so Sierra could see, both hers and Ora's hand on it.  
  
"Now we think of where to go; Our minds are set for flight. And as we plummet to that earth, we know that it is right," They chanted in Unison, closing their eyes tightly as the sensation of being pulled into the air overtook them, their voices caught in their throats as thousands of surroundings swirled around. They only opened their eyes when they felt them slam into something soft and wet.  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? I know it seems a bit weird with the whole half fox girl, but I want some fantasy and complications. Chapter two will be up real soon, unless you don't review. I need at least five to continue, so please R&R!  
  
~No, you didn't get me; it's an electric drill! You get me you kill me! 


	2. Hogwarts Beginnings

Ora, Dimension Jumper  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Juli Lantz  
  
Ora blinked into the sudden light that filled her sight. Her hair was cold and wet, her clothes seeping up the moisture in which she lay in. A small groan from Sierra made her realize what had happened, as she quickly sat up, her head immediately swaying from sudden dizziness. She held her head, gazing at Sierra, who did the same.  
  
"Where are?" she mumbled, noticing Sierra's sudden change in garb. Instead of the pink and blue pajamas she had worn the previous night, she wore a large black robe with a blue and white scarf. She looked down at her own clothes, noticing she too, wore a large black robe, only with a burgundy and maize-like color scarf. She smiled widely, crawling over to Sierra's groggy form.  
  
"We made it," she whispered excitedly, causing Sierra to jump suddenly, and stare at her with a look of sheer insanity. Ora smiled brightly, ignoring her friend for the moment for her thoughts of brilliance.  
  
"We're where, exactly?" she asked, stopping suddenly to gaze beyond Ora with a look of horror.  
  
"Quickly, cover yourself!" she hissed, clapping her hands over Ora's ears and placing her foot in the way of Ora's tail. Ora looked behind her, lowering her ears down to be unnoticed and gasped, smiling flustered at the sight of a group of boys, all wearing the same garb as her. One with a blondish-brown hair had his nose buried in a book, the other three laughing hysterically over something, one of the black-haired boys doubled over. Sierra watched her, waving her hand in front of Ora's face, trying to break her out of the trance.  
  
"Ora!" She hissed, looking desperate. "We need to HIDE! They're coming this way!" she pulled on her friends' tail, a high-pitched 'yelp!' issuing itself from Ora's vocals, causing the group of boys to stare at her, approaching. Sierra cursed silently to herself, crawling to behind a thick-trunked tree, peering over the side as the group stopped right in front of it, staring at Ora.  
  
"Something wrong?" A black-haired boy with glasses asked, elbowing his friend who had previously been laughing to hard for words. She nodded slightly, blushing profusely and turning back to wear Sierra hid, glaring a look of instant death, then turning back.  
  
"I uh...... got caught on something. It surprised me, that's all. Uum...... I need to go," she said hurriedly, standing up quickly, grabbing Sierra's hand, and sprinting across the grounds, not bothering to hide anything. One of the boys looked back at her, staring curiously.  
  
"She has a tail," he stated, getting the others to look too. They all nodded in agreement, squinting at her retreating form.  
  
"Someone's been abusing Poly-Juice Potion," The book-reading boy replied matter-of-factly, returning to his read as the others continued laughing.  
  
Ora panted as she reached the stairs of the giant castle, settling herself down and glaring at Sierra, who stared back at her. Ora opened her mouth, closed it, then opened and closed it again, trying to find the words. She stopped, took a deep breath, then glared back at Sierra.  
  
"You made me embarrass myself. Why'd you make me yelp?" She asked, in a would-be calm voice, an expression of fake joy and patience plastered on her face. Sierra didn't make eye contact, staring around the snow-covered grounds. A small, barely audible growl ensued from Ora, making Sierra have no choice but to look back at her.  
  
"I was trying to get you to move, I didn't know you were going to yelp!" she burst, clapping her hands over her mouth, looking around to be sure nobody had heard her. She was always the one to not show her anger or frustration. Ora smacked her hand against her forehead, her smile disappearing.  
  
"Do you know who that was?!?" she asked, her eyes closed. Sierra shook her head. Yet Ora didn't see it, she had a rough guess as to what the answer was. She took another deep breath, then let it out slowly, opening her eyes.  
  
"It.......was Padfoot," she muttered, causing Sierra to stare at her wide- eyed.  
  
"It WAS?!? How did you know?" Ora shook her head.  
  
"I heard them in the distance. He called one of his friends Wormtail. I knew it had to be them. And Sirius doesn't wear glasses," she added as an after thought to Sierra's open mouth, causing her to shut it promptly. She looked over at the guys, who were now issuing a snowball fight around the bookworm. Ora chuckled nervously, staring into her hands.  
  
"Why'd we come here Ora?" she heard Sierra ask suddenly, still watching the boys. Ora glanced at her, letting her hands fall limply in her lap.  
  
"For adventure, for a place we could have fun. In case you didn't notice, I don't belong back home," she said unintentionally uncouth, averting her eyes from Sierra's gaze. She looked back at her scarf, realizing for the first time, their predicament. Sierra seemed to notice too, sitting down next Ora on the cold, frosty step.  
  
"Tell me, Ora. How are we going to do this exactly? Won't the teachers and students wonder where we came from, or how we mysteriously appeared? If I've read the books correctly, and I have, they would probably think it a trick, or Dark Magic. We have to be a bit careful, am I right?" Sierra said, Ora staring back at her. An idea popped into her head, as she grabbed Sierra's hand once more and ran into the enchanted castle, winding through corridors, staircases, and doors.  
  
It surprised both Ora and Sierra at where they were going. They never knew exactly what the castle looked like, and the directions seemed to pop into Ora's head, until finally, they were in front of a spiral staircase blocked by a hunched gargoyle statue. Ora stopped abruptly, staring it.  
  
"Oh, uh...... What's the password?" She asked Sierra, a slight scoff issuing from her friend.  
  
"You're the one with the ideas! You figure it out!" she said kind of testily. Ora rolled her eyes, and stared back at the gargoyle.  
  
"Uh......Fizzing Whizbees? Chocolate Frogs? Cauldron Cakes? Anything!" Ora kept on asking, but to no avail. She got extremely frustrated as she continued to yell out passwords, until she knelt to the ground, glaring at the ugly blocking implement. Sierra shook her head, folding her arms and staring from the statue to Ora. Ora glanced at Sierra, then back at the statue.  
  
"Pumpkin Pasties?" she questioned, and before her, the statue sprung to life, jumping to the side and letting them through. They both entered the foot of the stairs as it too came to life, rotating and moving upwards to the Headmaster's office. In no time, they were in front of a big door, and with hesitation, knocked. The door opened, and there stood at the door, was a young Dumbledore. She stared up at him, smiling weakly.  
  
"Um...... Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, and he gave a slight nod, gesturing for them to come in. They did so, taking seats in front of his desk, looking around the office. As described in so many books, his office indeed have many moving pictures of past Headmasters, but as she started to look around, Dumbledore sat behind his desk.  
  
"So-"he began, but was cut off.  
  
"I'm Orion Moonbelt, and she's Sierra Mist, we aren't from here," Ora began, a slight look of surprise from Dumbledore made her stop.  
  
"Go on," he stated, letting her take a deep breath. She took a glance at the Headmaster pictures, all urging her to continue.  
  
"Well, we come from...... a different dimension, you could say. I bought a book that let me travel through dimensions, and we both landed here. We would like to go to this school, and as our garb has already chosen for us, we're in houses," she finished, letting out a breath of nerves, hoping he would let them school here.  
  
"Do you have a wand?" he asked, which made both their hearts sink. Ora looked around her, her spirits rising as she found a wand. She nodded, and gestured towards his feather quill, indicating to show an example spell. He nodded, and she flicked her wand.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," she muttered, and the feather took flight. Sierra stared in shock, searching for her wand as well, and after the feather was placed back down on the desk, she found it. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her pocket, and smashed them, then she pointed her wand at it and muttered.  
  
"Occulus Repairo," and within an instant, the glasses were repaired. She looked at Ora with a big smile plastered on her face; surprised she could do magic, as she's never tried, unless you counted dimension jumping. Dumbledore smiled widely, handing them each a slip of parchment. Ora read it thoroughly, realizing it was a course schedule. She smiled widely, pocketing her wand quickly.  
  
"Thank you very much!" she replied, shaking his hand and climbing down the stairs, Sierra right behind, waving goodbye.  
  
A/N: Hope it didn't get boring for you guys! I'm trying, really I am! ^^""  
  
New chapter soon, unless I don't get reviews. Reviews make the world go round, yea yea!  
  
~My life is an endless purgatory interrupted by profound moments of misery... 


	3. How They Meet

Ora, Dimension Jumper  
  
By Juli Lantz  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Orion stared outside her dormitory window, sighing deeply. The shimmering full moon glared at her, as if taunting her. So far, the girls in the dormitory ignored her, and Sierra for that matter, even though they weren't in the same house. She loved being at Hogwarts, and she fit in so well, despite her appearance. She stared at the grounds again, hoping to catch a glimpse of a grim, rat, wolf, or stag. None came. She finally gave in to her conscious, and settled down into her four-poster bed, snuggling deep into the covers and falling into sleep.  
  
The morning crept unto Orion suddenly, feeling like she barely had any sleep at all. She stretched out her arms until she felt the satisfying pop of her shoulder blades, glimpsing at her Gryffindor robes hanging from her trunk by her cushiony bed. With a big sigh, she grabbed them off her other belongings and slipped them on.  
  
The Great Hall was bustling with excitement, the sound of plates clattering and drawn out, enthusiastic conversations, all mixed in with laughter and rattling papers. Orion sat down nervously next to a Gryffindor fifth year, who was talking about a lesson to a sixth year boy. She grabbed her plate and started placing eggs, bacon, and toast on it, reaching over for a jar of marmalade. As she started to spread some unto her toast, a bump on her right made her jump, and she spun over quickly as if she was under fire. There she saw, James Potter, as she recognized, talking with the Gryffindor Prefect, Lily Evans. She quickly inhaled her food and walked out past the giant oak double doors to the snow-covered grounds, glancing around in surprise at the wonderland she has yet to fully enjoy since she fell in it. She approached the lake, kneeling down and soaking the knees of her pants to lean over and peer into the frosty crystal in curiosity. Looking around to see if the coast was clear, she poked her finger through the icy cover to notice it was very thin, telling her the sparkling snow was fairly new.  
  
"Wonder if the squid is here?" she asked herself, trying to lean over even closer, but not seeing hide nor tentacle of the beast. She shrugged, noticing a tree that hung over the lake that represented her needs for un- companionship. Without thought, she wrapped her fingers along a branch, pulling herself up unto the desired height she longed to stay. She leaned against the thick trunk, feeling inside her cloak for the book that brought her here. After succeeding, she propped it open with her knees, and began reading chapter thirty-four, 'How to Send Messages Via Dimension Jump'. Just has she got through half the chapter, loud laughter echoed itself throughout the area, and just as before, it was caused by Sirius Black. Nobody was in the area, glancing about him nervously like she did, and was surprised to see that they didn't even notice her. She kept trying desperately to continue reading her book, wondering if she should write to her parents or not, then deciding it was definitely a not. She glanced back and forth, from the black and white text to the colorful outlines of the four boys plus Lily, issuing a snowball fight. She held back a laugh, trying to ignore them.  
  
"The destination of your message will differ, depending on exactly what incantation you write on the sending address' envelope space," she read to herself, eyeballing the group as they started chucking snowballs with their wands, Lily and what she assumed to be James, standing in the corner laughing. They seemed to move closer every time they magicked a new slush ball to throw; until they got so close they almost hit her twice. She moved over on the branch over the lake, wincing as frost from it melted on her buttocks.  
  
"You can use many incantations for various places. One that has been proven useful is the, 'Return to Sender' incantation," she muttered again, this time more audible, trying to keep her balance as much as possible on the rickety wood. She quickly ducked as a snowball narrowly missed her head. She blushed profusely and moved even more on the branch to the end, the leaves gone from the pointed sprigs. The Marauders eyed her, muttering their apologies in her direction, before continuing their spree. Ora chuckled, pretending to read as she stared intently at Sirius, her heart doing flip-flops in her ribs. As her eyes glazed over, gazing into space, the branch under her seemed to buckle slightly.  
  
She stopped her daydreaming, panic rising in her mind as she saw the branch split at the beginning. She tried to calm herself, carefully placing her book into her coat, taking it off despite how cold it was outside, and tossing it at the very edge of the shore.  
  
'Careful...... just get off the branch and you'll be fine,' she told herself, inching slowly to the trunk of the tree. With a loud crack, the branch fell, taking her with it, into the frozen-over lake. The ice covering gave way with the weight and force of Ora's body and the heavy branch, pushing her into the stunningly cold water. She tried to swim, but the branch advanced on her, slamming her into a rock mound and the wood splintering into many pieces. Ora's consciousness slipped, her air escaping itself into many large bubbles splashing at the surface. A loud splash echoed itself under the water as another fell through the ice, his scraggily black hair flowering about the water as he swam as fast as he could to Ora's unconscious, sinking form. A calling from the surface was muffled, but yet he didn't stop.  
  
"Sirius!" James yelled, peering over the lake, hoping to see him through the dark water. Sierra came running outside, a look of panic plastered on her face, as she joined the group of boys, trying to locate her friend.  
  
"Ora! Orion! Please, be okay......" Sirius barely heard, not recognizing the voice, as he grabbed Ora's arm and pulled. A Grindylow emerged from a tangled mass of sea ferns, gripping it's long fingers over Ora's ankle and pulling. Sirius, having almost lost all breath, pointed his wand at his head, yelling out a spell that came out only in large masses of bubbles from the tip of his wand and mouth. One of the bubbles wrapped itself around Sirius' head as he gasped for breath, his face and expression of relief as he did the same to Ora. With a few more kicks of his feet, he reached the Grindylow and bent back it's fingers, a look of shock and pain on it's features as it let go. He swore, if he could understand it's burbles, it would have been cussing him out.  
  
"Sirius! Orion!" the voices grew louder as Sirius kicked off from a rock formation, trying his hardest to swim to the surface. He felt his own pulse in his throat, urging himself to continue, no matter how tired or how cold he was. After what seemed like eternity, he finally broke the surface, lifting the limp body of Ora above the water, the Bubble Charm disappearing from around her head. Shouting filled his head, his breath coming out in shaky icy puffs as he swam to the shore, James and Sierra helping them out of the water. As they laid Ora's body on the snow-covered ground, Sirius quickly turned around and started pressing on her chest. Ora's eyes shot open, coughing up water, Sirius patting her back. She looked around blearily, before shutting her eyes and falling backwards into the snow, unconscious. Sirius, breathing a sigh of relief, did the same.  
  
Orion woke with a start, sitting up abruptly and scanning her surroundings. She was in a bed, with white curtains draped around her bed area, her scarf missing, and a thick woolen blanket draped over her. Her breath came in sharp gasps as she tried to figure out where she was. A harsh voice filtered through her ears, and echoed around the room.  
  
"We are NOT allowing visitors at this hour. Please leave the premises, they will be all fine and well tomorrow, you will see them then!" Ora peaked through her curtains, seeing who she presumably guessed was very young Madam Pompfrey, telling off a group of visitors. She heard many groans, including one that sounded just like Sierra's. She opened them a little wider, looking about the hospital wing, noticing another bed with draped curtains. She sat back in her own bed, placing her hand on her head. A raging headache ensued, making her groan with exasperation as she glared at a glass of water.  
  
"Wha' 'appened?" she managed to grumble, her voice sounding like she hadn't used it for ages, looking about the room again, though nothing changed. She tried to remember, thinking hard against her pounding head, shutting her eyes tight to try to think straight. She remembered falling, and ice-cold water enveloping her, everything going dark, and then blurry images and voices...... but she couldn't hold the thought. A moan made her jump as she peered through the curtains, seeing the other occupant's drapes being pulled open abruptly. She gasped, her memory putting pieces of the puzzle together as she saw Sirius get from his bed and walk to the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" a very petulant Madam Pompfrey asked, blocking the way out the door. Sirius shook his head, his hand finding his forehead and staying there.  
  
"Bed," he mumbled, waiting impatiently for his blockade to move. Madam Pompfrey snorted, walking to Sirius and turning him around, leading him to the bed he woke up from.  
  
"You are not well enough to return to your dormitory Black, I suggest you get back to the bed, you can return in the morning," She replied sternly, making him sit at the foot of his bed. He groaned, glaring at her through his hand, but unmistakably nodded, letting himself fall backwards on his pillow. Ora saw Madam Pompfrey walk to her curtains and open them curtly, looking at her austerely, as she sat back on the bed.  
  
"You're lucky to be alive miss Moonbelt, what were you doing climbing brittle trees over the lake?" Ora stared at her, shrugging.  
  
"Trying to stay out of the way?" she asked, Madam rolling her eyes. She laid Orion down, shaking her head exasperatedly.  
  
"You know, if it weren't for Black, you'd still be at the bottom of that lake. You should be grateful he was right there when it happened," She nodded, averting her eyes from Sirius, who had sat up, watching. Pompfrey got up, walking to a door at the very end of the room, in which Ora guessed was her quarters. She shook her head again, bid them good night, and walked through. Orion stared at Sirius, who stared right back.  
  
"Er...... Thank you," she muttered, rubbing her head before reaching over and grabbing a glass of water, drinking it all in one gulp. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Your welcome. Ya know, you really shouldn't be climbing trees over-"  
  
"Why'd you save me?' she interrupted, staring at him, curious to why someone even cared. He shrugged, his gaze wandering.  
  
"Wasn't gonna let a fellow Gryffindor drown now was I?" he chuckled, dropping to the mattress limply, staring at the boring white ceiling. Ora shrugged, watching him, as his eyelids grew heavy. Soon, he was fast asleep. Ora curled up into a ball, her tail wrapped around her, as she too, fell through the barrier of consciousness.  
  
A/N: Okay, you know the drill. Reviews make me write more, so hustle up... Update I rewrote this chapter because some people were telling me it went too fast, and I agreed. I hope it's better now, and I may rewrite it again, as I don't fell 100% satisfied yet... And Trogdor smiteth, and all was left to Burnination... 


End file.
